In War's Wake
by Mystery Maiden 016
Summary: Co authored by Luna Embry. This story chronicles the lives of the original Greil Mercenaries before and during the wars they fought in. Each chapter will be about a different character. Chapter One: Greil.


A/N- This chapter of the story is by Mystery Maiden 016. It will be about Greil's life after Elena's death and prior to his own. The dialogue is not in the game. This has also been disclaimed. (i.e. its not mine.) No slash. Ever. Love in this story is brotherly or fatherly. At most its between husband and wife.

Greil

The blood was slick and warm on his fingers even so many days after his dear wife's death. Greil could feel it congealing on his fingers in the cool night air, could smell its tang over the fragrance of the night blossoms. Greil shuddered silently and hurriedly wiped his hands upon the blankets on the bed. The blood remained.

The huge warrior let out a little whimper of distress and savagely scrubbed the blanket across his hands. "Father?" Greil started at the sound of a young boy's voice, that of his son's Ike. Greil glanced up to see the child standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching your sister, boy?" Ike scrubbed his eyes, trying to hide his quivering lip.

"Mist is asleep. I checked to see if the tavern was still full but there was only a drunk snoring at the bar. I think she'll be safe." Greil wiped his fingers again hoping that Ike wouldn't notice the thick red liquid adorning his father's callused hands.

"You think she'll be safe? You_ think_?" snapped Greil his voice rough and angry. "You're her protector, Ike! You never, ever leave her side unless you are _certain _that she'll be safe!" The boy stumbled backwards his face screwing up in a vain attempt to force away his tears. The child turned and fled, his fading sniffles the only evidence that he had ever been in the room. Staring at the door, Greil felt his anger ebb away. Ike hadn't spoken very much since Elena's death and his subsequent memory loss. What if the child had been coming to confide in his only remaining parent?

Greil stood and walked to the washbasin intent on removing the blood from his hands before looking for Ike. Greil poured a little water in the basin and started to dip his fingers in it before he stopped, stunned. There was no blood. There was not a trace of the viscous liquid even in his nail beds. Confused Greil glanced to the bed expecting stained sheets. The untainted whiteness that greeted his searching eyes startled him. Greil swallowed thickly and went in search of his son.

* * *

><p>"Father! Father, look!" cried little Mist from atop his shoulders. "It's a castle! Oh, Father it's a castle just like in the stories Mama told me!" Greil chuckled despite the sharp stab of pain he felt upon Elena's mention.<p>

"My heart, that is not a castle. It is a fort which is very similar to a castle but much smaller." Greil grinned when he felt his daughter sag with disappointment before brightening again.

"I want to live in a fort," announced the little girl. "I am not a princess so I can not live in a castle but I bet I could live in a fort! Then I could be the princess of the fort." Greil laughed again, a deep belly laugh tinged with regret.

"You can not live in a fort, baby girl. It is too drafty for a delicate little flower such as you." Greil gazed at the fort with silent longing. "Perhaps when you are older you can live in such a place." Mist giggled in reply. "What do you think of that, Ike?" The boy glanced up from the ground. His serious sapphire eyes studied the building for a long moment.

"Is that where mercenaries live?" Greil swung Mist down to the ground and rolled the stiffness out of his shoulders.

"Its where mercenary bands live. A single mercenary does not need so much room but half a dozen certainly need it." Ike's hard face broke into a smile.

"Then I want to live in a fort. We could call the band Greil's Mercenaries." Greil laughed and adjusted his golden cape.

"Whoever said that I would command the band?" Ike shrugged as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Who else could do it?" Greil shook his head at his son's frank answer and continued marching on. They were almost home. Several hours later the ex-mercenary studied the cottage Volke had secured for him. Mist slept upon her father's shoulder and Ike leaned against his hip wearily. It was a modest three bedroom affair that was more quaint than pretty. Greil sighed already missing the little house he had built for Elena. This cottage would never know the beauty and simplicity that was Elena. Hopefully the chalet would bear his children into adulthood without incident.

"Come on, Ike. Let's get you and Mist into bed." Ike took his father's free hand and followed the man to his new home.

"When will Mother be meeting us?" asked Ike quietly. Greil sighed and ruffled Ike's navy hair.

"Mother won't be meeting us, son." Ike snuffled at the not unexpected news and pressed closer to Greil.

"Is she dead?" Greil squeezed the boy's hand and pushed the door to the cottage open with his hip.

"Yes. You'll have to wait until you're old and gray to see her again." Ike stayed by his father's side as the man put Mist to bed in the smallest room. The next largest was Ike's and he didn't complain as his father tucked him in for the first time in years. Greil kissed his son goodnight and made to leave the room.

"Father?" asked Ike, his young voice nasally with repressed tears. "You won't disappear like Mother will you? You won't leave me if I go to sleep?" Greil paused and winced a little at his son's words. It occurred to him that all Ike knew of his mother's death was that one night she was telling him goodnight and the next morning there was no sign of her.

"I won't disappear, Ike. I promise you I'll never disappear like Mother did."

* * *

><p>Greil studied the crowded table as he chewed a bite of beef and potatoes. Ike was shovelling down the hot roast even as he reached for his third roll. The teenage waif, Shinon was finishing his second plate at a more moderate pace while helping Mist cut her meat. Titania sat beside Greil and sipped at her wine while she waited for the rest of the family to finish.<p>

"Hold your knife like this, Mist," coached Shinon. "See? That works much better doesn't it?" Mist nodded but stuck her lip out petulantly.

"I don't see why you can't cut my steak, Shinon. You do it ever so much better than I do." The pink-haired lad preened a little at the complement and allowed a small smirk to show at the corner of his mouth.

"I am pretty great, aren't I?" Mist's pout turned into the overly sly grin that only the young display.

"I could work all my life and never be as good at it as you, brother," replied Mist sweetly. Shinon raised an eyebrow at being called 'brother'. His emerald eyes studied Mist's pleading blue saucers. He pulled the little girl's plate over and finished cutting the meat.

"I'm only doing this so you don't cut your finger off and get blood all over the table," muttered Shinon gruffly. Mist nodded quickly in agreement.

"Shinon, when you finish eating I want you to go wash that off your face," said Greil, a smirk pulling at his mouth. Shinon glanced up from Mist's plate.

"Wash what off?" The teen's eyes narrowed and he glared at Ike. "What did you do?" Ike swallowed and shrugged innocently.

"I learned my lesson the last time," replied Ike. Titania smothered a laugh with her napkin.

"I think Greil is referring to the word 'sucker' written across your forehead." Shinon rolled his eyes and pushed Mist's plate back to her. The roast was cut into the little triangles that Mist loved. Greil finished his own plate and scanned the table again.

"I think its time to move," announced the bulky mercenary. Ike choked on his next mouthful and Mist nearly spilled her grape juice. Shinon's hand snapped out and caught the cup before the sticky liquid could spill across his plate but his eyes never left Greil's face. Titania alone showed no response to the news.

"Where to, Greil?" asked Shinon cautiously. He speared a bit of steak with his knife to occupy his hands.

"Ike, do you remember that fort we passed on the way here?" The boy nodded nervously.

"I purchased it with the gold from our last job." Greil glanced at Shinon to see if he followed. The archer nodded and smiled to show his support. "We'll move there next week. This place is too small for us all now. Shinon you need your own room and Ike you're old enough to manage by yourself. I've been thinking about recruiting a few extra hands to help with our work."

"Why do we need more mercenaries?" asked Mist quietly.

"Shinon and Titania do a good job of covering my back but I worry about them." Titania opened her mouth to protest but Greil shook his head. "The two of you are too concerned with watching out for me. Shinon nearly took a hand axe to the back the other night. If not for luck we would burying him right now." Shinon studied his plate silently, knowing it to be true. He had been more than a little shaken since.

"I think it's a great idea!" declared Mist happily. "It will be so much roomier and Titania can live with us instead of living in that dingy old inn." Greil smiled at Mist's exuberance. Ike merely shrugged and reached for an apple tart. Titania settled back in her chair, smiling contently. Only Shinon looked gloomy. After the meal was finished and the children put to bed Greil called for Shinon to follow him while Titania cleaned up.

"You don't seem happy about moving," stated Greil, grabbing his axe from beside the door. Shinon shrugged, his face a bleak mask. "Is there any reason why we shouldn't move?" Shinon turned his face away from his adoptive father and rested his hand on the hilt of the sword buckled to his belt. His bow and quiver were back in his room.

"You don't have to move, Greil. If you're feeling crowded or - unsafe I have enough money to find my own lodgings." Greil studied the teenager's straight back, marvelling at the strength it took for the boy to offer to leave the only home he had ever loved.

"Shinon, we're not moving because of anything negative. I want you in this company, I want you in this family. What I don't want is for you to get hurt." Greil turned the boy to face him. "I didn't mention this at the table but we're building notoriety. Pretty soon the bandits and other bullies of this region are going to start thinking that it would be better to strike at us while we're asleep in our beds than fight an even battle. That cottage is not defensible. We'd be slaughtered without a fuss." A small smile lit Shinon's face as he understood Greil's reasoning.

"But the bandits would be hard pressed to get inside that fort." Greil nodded and looked in the direction of the fort.

"It would take quite an army to seize the keep." Greil clapped the youth on the back and started back to the cottage. "Oh and Shinon?"

"Yes, commander?"

"Don't forget to wash your face."

* * *

><p>Greil wiped the sweat from his brow even as his sharp eagle eyes searched for another enemy. A swordsman spotted him and started to charge but went down with a javelin sticking out of his back. The young paladin, Oscar, touched his brow in salute before clapping his heels into his huge destrier's flanks. Titania's stallion squealed in rage as it leaped into the air, helping its fierce rider deliver a critical hit to an axe man. Shinon stood a little bit away from the fray and quickly delivered the killing blow to the axe man with his powerful steel bow. Greil started to cry out a warning to the archer, seeing a spearman charging Shinon's back. The bow dropped from the flamingo haired boy's hands and he whipped about a sword screaming from its sheave to parry the spearman's thrust. Shinon's face was set into a snarl as he walked the blade down the length of the spear to stab into the enemy's throat.<p>

Greil turned at the sound of thundering hooves and swiftly fell into a crouch, turning his axe slightly so as to trip up the charging horse. The animal shrieked in terror and awkwardly danced over the axe, its wild movements enough to unseat its rider. The man cried out as he hit the ground. Greil sprung to his feet as the horse fled, bucking and neighing in fright. The man fumbled for his halberd desperately even as Greil's axe swooshed downward. The mercenary jerked at the axe to free it from the man's ribcage in time to parry a swordsman's wild cut. An arrow split the air just above Greil's head even as he moved to attack. Greil gritted his teeth, feeling another sword slice through the flesh of his back. He swung a vicious blow at the swordsman in front of him and grinned when the blade connected. The swordsman fell back wounded but not dead. In a second he was back in Greil's face twirling his sword in an artful display of finesse. Greil tried to defend against that man and get turned around so that he could parry any attacks from behind but the man in front was too skilled. Regretfully, Greil resigned himself to a sword in the spine. He was startled by the deep fierce growl that he knew to belong to Shinon. From behind came the clash of steel against steel.

"I've got your back, Commander!" called Shinon, even as he dodged decapitation. Greil smiled a little knowing that Shinon would happily fight to the death for him. Greil grunted as he powered a horizontal swing through the swordsman's guard, gutting the man and breaking his sword. Greil turned to help his young student only to see Shinon pick off a thrust and step forward with a brutal left hook. His opponent stumbled to the side stunned and Shinon charged. Greil felt pride well in his chest when he saw Shinon's perfect decapitation of the man. The blade didn't even snag as it cut downward showing Greil that the youth had placed his strike between vertebrae.

"That's all of them, Commander," called Titania, wiping blood from her lovely face. Greil sighed heavily and leaned against his axe as he fumbled in his bag for a potion. Shinon reached into his pocket and gave Greil his own.

"I hope this job pays well," said the youth rubbing a small cut on his arm. "I've only got two more uses out of my bow and we're totally out of potions." Oscar nodded worry showing on his handsome face.

"And my stallion needs shoeing. He can't fight with only two shoes." Greil sighed and looked to Titania.

"How are we doing on supplies at the fort?" Titania shrugged.

"We're going to have to put you boys on a diet. At this rate we'll be out of foodstuffs tomorrow." Greil gestured that it was time to head home.

"We won't get paid until week after next." Shinon yawned as everyone exchanged worried looks.

"Don't fret about it. I'll just go hunting tonight." Greil shot a swift glare at Shinon.

"That'll get you hung boy. I'd rather have a grouchy belly than bury you." Shinon grinned at Greil's rough concern.

"I might agree with you if not for the screaming brats back at the fort." Greil sighed.

"A couple of rabbits isn't going to sate them."

"A stag would though," said Oscar quietly. "While Shinon hunts I could gather the herbs we would need to cook it." Titania scowled angrily.

"If a rabbit would get Shinon hung a stag would earn him a stay in the dungeons. We'd bury pieces of him!" Shinon snorted disdainfully.

"They'd have to catch me first. Those lazy louts in the forest patrol would never even notice me." Greil studied the confident youth weighing the risks carefully. It didn't matter what Shinon's chances of being caught were. The children needed food to fill their bellies or else they would sicken.

"Oscar, gather those herbs. Shinon, take whatever deer you see first. If you see any grouse bring those too. Titania, give him your horse so he can run if he needs to." Titania frowned but handed the youth the reins.

Greil smiled as he watched the children dig into the feast before them. Shinon had returned with a strong stag tied to Titania's saddle, a brace of grouse, and a bag full of rabbits. The extra meat was being smoked so that it wouldn't spoil. Greil's smile faded as his eyes strayed to Shinon. The boy had gambled with his life and had won but not without injury. The horse had been too laden with meat to be fast or quiet. The patrol had happened upon the poacher as he was trying to coax the horse into moving a little faster. Shinon had gotten away with his life but had been shot in the arm. Titania had removed the offending quarrel earlier in the evening and set the boy's arm in a sling. Even now Shinon was regaling Oscar with the tale of his heroism but all that Greil heard was how the children's comfort had somehow become more important than Shinon's life.

Greil quietly left the table and retired to his rooms. It was times like these that the mercenary missed Elena more than ever. She would have known what to say to help her husband sort through his guilt and fear. "Where are you, my wife?" asked Greil sadly. "Are you watching now? Did you cause that horse to stumble so as to save that boy's life?" Greil bowed his head when there was no answer, not even a wind gust. "Ike's growing up well. He's still trying to learn the way of the sword. He's so talented, Elena. One day he'll be even greater than I ever was. He looks like you, you know. All blue eyes and hair," Greil chuckled miserably. "He doesn't smile like he used to though. I miss that carefree joy he once had. Mist is still like that thankfully. She loves Ike dearly and Shinon too. She talks to that cursed medallion when she thinks she's alone. The rest of the time she's picking flowers following Titania around. She wants to play with little Rolf so badly but he is too little." Greil fell silent marvelling at how his family had grown so quickly. His heart broke when he thought of how Elena would have loved all the little additions.

Greil started when he heard the knock on the door. "Greil," called Titania. "Greil, there's someone at the door. I think you should go see who it is." Greil sighed and left his room to go open the door. At first he didn't see anything but then he glanced down to see the upturned face of a child he had never thought to see again. The red brand stood out vividly on the child's pale face. His scarlet eyes were cold and calculating as he stood on the threshold clutching a tome.

"You are Commander Greil?" asked the child quietly but clearly. Greil stared at the boy for a full minute. The child's mouth turned up in a knowing smirk. "It is you isn't it?" Ike poked his head around his father's back. The dark haired boy glanced at Ike briefly before doing a double take. His eyes widened and relieved joy brightened the red to scarlet.

"What do you want?" asked Greil, swallowing thickly. The child's eyes snapped back to his with alarming intelligence.

"I'm a mercenary as are you. I was hoping to join your band." Shinon spoke from behind Greil where he and the others were watching.

"Sorry kid but we've got enough brats to worry about." Mist squealed angrily.

"I'm not a brat!" Shinon reached over and patted her on the head. Greil swallowed a gasp at the sudden hostility in the small child's face. He hadn't thought that such a young boy could know such hate.

"We'll see if we can't find a place for you." Greil heard himself say. "Until we can clean up a room for you, you can room with Ike. Is that alright with you?" The boy nodded and stepped inside the fort when Greil gestured him to. Ike grinned at his new playmate.

"What's your name?" The raven-haired boy gave Ike an incredulous look.

"Don't you remember? Its Soren." Ike's grin faltered a little trying to remember if Soren had said his name before then shrugged it off.

"I'll show you to our room. If you like it there you can stay with me!" A brief smile touched Soren's face.

"That would be good."

* * *

><p>Greil looked up his evaluation of the village's defences when he heard the thunderous steps approaching him. Shinon was approaching with an enormous blue armoured blonde lad beside him. The boy's huge frame was fit and strong not fat and flabby as was typical with such large people.<p>

"Hi!" said the lad happily. "My name's Gatrie!" Greil shook the proffered hand and looked to Shinon for an explanation. Shinon was wearing the bored expression he saved for being with friends.

"This great lump of metal wants to join us in defence of the village. Evidently his daddy used to be a mercenary too." Shinon gestured at the blue armour. "He doesn't have a lot between his ears but I suppose that if we set him down in front of the gate it'll take an army just to lift him let alone kill him." Gatrie grinned despite the less than complimentary introduction.

"I'm good with a lance!" Greil cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You can help us out this time. Depending on how you do will determine if you can join us." The big blue behemoth shook his hand again.

"You won't be disappointed, Commander! I'll make sure of it! Especially if the pretty red-haired knight is watching. If she single?" Shinon grabbed Gatrie's arm and started to lead him away.

"I'll be watching you," Shinon told his friend. "You had better rain a little thunder down on these oafs."

"Thunder?" asked Gatrie bewildered. "I'm not a mage." Shinon grinned at him.

"No, but you're loud enough to imitate a thunder storm. So you be the thunder and I'll be the lightening!" Greil grinned and shook his head as Shinon patted his quiver appreciatively. It would be interesting to see how such an odd pair would work.

Greil went in search of Titania and was unsurprised to see her standing with Rhys. The sickly healer had come to them not too long ago and had been invaluable since. His courage under fire had earned him a spot in the soft part of the companies heart. Sick or not Rhys often ran into the fray to save one of their lives. As Greil watched Titania tentatively reached out to lay her hand upon Rhys' cheek. They were both smiling gently and Rhys had one of Titania's hands in his own. Greil silently turned and went back the way he had come.

* * *

><p>He couldn't honestly tell himself that Daein's invasion was unexpected. In truth Greil had waited since Elena's death to hear the news. The rest of the company was stunned into silence for a few precious seconds. Soren's eyes were icy as he surveyed the fear on his fellow mercenaries faces. Then his scarlet eyes fixed upon Greil. The little mage was the only one who knew that Daein was after Greil's blood. It was probably the only reason he had risked his life to carry the information back to the fort. When the company had shook themselves free of the terror the room exploded into noise. Options were discussed, opinions aired and anger flared. Eventually Greil made the decision to gather more information.<p>

Greil felt a twinge of regret as he studied Ike's suddenly frightened face. The boy wasn't ready to command let alone fight against trained soldiers. Shinon would be the better choice to lead the expedition but Shinon wanted no part of being commander. It was best to let Ike get a little experience while under the careful watch of Shinon and Titania. Shinon looked horrified at the idea of being under the command of such a rookie. Titania didn't seem pleased by the idea either. It was with a troubled heart that Greil went to fetch a good sword for Ike. It was supposed to be Ike's birthday gift but Greil supposed that it would be more useful now.

"Commander?" Greil sighed when he noticed Shinon beside him. The sniper had long since become a man but Greil ever thought of him as the rough youth he had rescued.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Shinon shrugged unhappily.

"Not much to do except grab my bow." Greil entered his chambers and Shinon followed after a brief hesitation. "Why are you putting the whelp in command?"

"I wish you wouldn't call him that."

"That's what he is. He's inexperienced and far too foolish to command." Greil sighed and reached into his dresser pulling forth the package with Ike's sword.

"Wars are dangerous, Shinon. Anyone of us could die in it." Shinon's eyes narrowed at Greil. "Just promise me that you'll take care of Ike and Mist."

"Why can't you care for them? They don't like me anymore." Greil growled softly with annoyance.

"Just promise me." Shinon frowned.

"Fine. I'll make sure that the whelp and the girl are safe." Greil nodded and pushed the package into Shinon's hands.

"Give that to Mist and tell her to give it to Ike." Shinon headed for the door.

"Should I carry my own sword?" Greil considered but shook his head.

"Your bow will be more useful to Ike. I want you to press him-hard." The older mercenary poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher. "Good commander's are born of strife. Do anything you can to fluster him. Soren will make sure that he makes good decisions." Shinon nodded but his face was troubled.

"Why do I feel like this is the end?" Greil shrugged and ushered his eldest son out the door. When the door clicked shut the proud mercenary's composure failed. His shoulders sagged and his knees felt weak and shaky. Poor Shinon had no idea just how astute his guess had been. The sniper's sharp eyes missed little.

If Daein discovered his true identity Greil had little doubt that they would stop at nothing to capture him. Briefly, he considered running away for the sake of his family. They couldn't be hurt if he wasn't around to put them in danger. That wasn't true though. Ashnard's spies would feed him the names of his companions and they would be captured and tortured for information regarding his whereabouts. Greil shuddered at that thought. The best that could be done was to wait and hope for anonymity.

That desperate hope was lost when Ike returned home bearing the daughter of the king. Greil felt a small pebble of despair slide into his belly when the soldiers came to call. It would have been so easy to throw the princess out to the wolves. She would die but at least the band would survive. Only one life needed to be lost today. Greil was about to say just that when he looked around at the faces before him. Only Shinon and Soren were willing to trade the princess.

A small flare of pride entered his heart at everyone's reactions. He was proud of Shinon and Soren because they were willing to do anything to protect their family. They had no illusions about this decision. They both understood that to save the princess was to give the life of another of their comrades. It was unlikely that they would all survive. He was proud of the others for standing strong in the face of death and terror. They were each willing to die for their country.

Greil had never been so glad as when he discovered that the decision had been taken from his hands. At least whatever blood was spilled today would not land on his hands. He left Ike in charge of the front confident that between the more experienced members of the group and Ike's level-headed determination the gate would be held. The back of the fort was easy to defend too and Greil fled to it in hopes of not being identified. He lost count of the number of men he killed as he waited for the first wave to break and retreat. Distantly he heard Ike barking orders to his comrades. Often Shinon's brusque shout would augment the battle plan as he put his experience to good use.

When the battle was over Greil ordered for the fort to be set ablaze. He didn't want the Daein dogs to get anything from his families home. Titania, Shinon, and Gatrie were running ahead killing with abandon. Their desperation to clear the road gave many a fleeing Daein soldier nightmares for the rest of their lives. When it was finally time to march the road was clear and the three scouts exhausted. Titania napped in the saddle while holding on to Mist. Shinon and Gatrie were dead on their feet but with no time to rest and no way to relieve their feet of their burden they marched onwards. After many hours march Greil finally judged that they could go no farther. The children were asleep on the horses but everyone without a horse had ran the whole way. Gatrie's face was blood red and the veins in his forehead stood out. Shinon was doggedly leading the way, running thirty to forty meters ahead, scouting for danger. Greil noticed that the sniper's shirt was wet with perspiration. Boyd's axe drooped to the ground and Ike jogged with his eyes on the ground. The princess rode with Oscar and Rolf while Rhys mumbled healing incantations to keep himself from dropping. Soren alone seemed unaffected.

"Lets stop here for the night," called Greil. The hardened mercenaries dropped in their tracks unable to go on anymore. "Oscar, can you hand out rations? Everyone needs to eat a little." The paladin nodded and gently set Rolf on the ground before dismounting himself. Shinon and Gatrie were too sick to eat though and only Gatrie accepted water. Shinon lay silently where he had fallen. Mist and Rolf were assigned watch all night as they were both wide awake and energized. When dawn came the mercenaries silently resumed their march. When they reached the forest Greil began to doubt his company's ability to fight. They were all exhausted and the heat was deadly. He had no choice but to slow the march to a walking pace.

As the company bolstered their strength they began to talk. Greil frowned and shook his head when he heard Shinon's scathing description of the laguz. His hate was well founded though. It was because of the laguz that the youth had had such a terrible start in life. Shinon would be hard pressed to survive this excursion if he didn't learn to curb his tongue though.

They came to the edge of the forest and divided their forces. Ike and the bulk of the company made a run for it while Shinon and Gatrie accompanied Greil. "I want you both to be careful," muttered Greil as they searched for the enemy. Gatrie grinned though his face still had the high colour of hyperthermia.

"You can count on us, Commander!" Greil glanced at the sniper as Shinon bent to study the ground.

"What about you, boy?" Shinon loped away, face close to the ground as he followed the trail.

"I'll be alright if those stinking sub-humans don't eat me." Greil scowled angrily.

"Those stinking sub-humans are going to save your life, you ungrateful whelp." Shinon paused in his tracking and strung an arrow to his bow. His only response to Greil's retort was an ungainly snort. It was Shinon's shot that saved their lives. Flammable liquid had been tossed in their path while a fire mage waited to strike. Shinon saw the trap and killed the mage before he could cast the spell. The battle went badly after that minor victory. They were outnumbered twenty to one. "We have to retreat!" called Greil trying to fight his way toward Gatrie.

"I can't!" cried the blue knight. "They're too fast!" Greil cursed knowing that if they fled Gatrie would be overwhelmed and killed.

"Commander, get that oaf out of here!" shouted Shinon. "I'll draw them away!"

"Belay that!" roared Greil. "Shinon, you stubborn fool pull back!" Greil gnashed his teeth angrily when he saw the pink mop bob out of sight. Distantly he could hear Shinon shouting.

"Quickly men! We must get to the princess before we're overwhelmed! Princess! You must come out of hiding and flee! Your loyal twits - I mean guards are being slaughtered!" Begrudgingly Greil grinned at Shinon's slip. The boy had a flair for the dramatic.

"Come on, Gatrie. We have to move before they catch up with him. Gatrie huffed and wiped the sweat from his brow but picked up his leaden feet and ran.

"How is Shinon going to find us again?" asked Gatrie between gasps. Greil shrugged, eyes narrowing as he spotted a fort in the distance. He started to laugh as he saw the slender form of a certain archer sprinting towards the building. Shinon had never lost a footrace. Greil thought Gatrie would kill over before they made the fort. Shinon was leaning against the wall casually waiting on them.

"I led those idiots into the fort. They'll spend hours searching the place." Greil clapped Shinon on the back and ruffled his hair causing the man to squawk indignantly.

"That's a good job, Shinon." The sniper grinned slightly as he pulled out his hair band letting his cerise hair fall loose.

"Well I am the world's greatest sniper. Nobody can lay a hand on this body of perfection." Greil rolled his eyes.

"They say vanity is the reason men get old, Shinon. Without it we'd all stay young." Shinon scoffed lightly.

"That's why I became a mercenary. We don't live long enough to get old."

"Do you hear that?" asked Gatrie suddenly. The other men paused in their banter long enough to detect the faint clash of steel.

"Who could they possibly be fighting?" asked Shinon, all play gone from his expression. A hoarse roar of fury drifted to their ears. "Of course. Its that pompous little mongrel pup."

"That mongrel pup is my son," reminded Greil, hitching up his axe. "Well let's get to it. There's no rest for the weary." The scene they rushed in upon was one of chaos. Titania was dragging a limp Boyd away from the battlefield while Soren covered her retreat with devastating gusts of wind. Ike battled desperately against a muscled axe man twice his size. A little purple haired girl helped Ike to defeat the hulk and then dived into battle with another swordsman. The rest of the team were not to be seen. Greil zeroed in upon the leader of the attacking force. She was a beautiful paladin with a spear wreathed in flames. Greil smirked slightly. She was easy meat to a skilled warrior like him.

It didn't take much to goad the woman into leaving the battle to fight with him. Greil distantly heard Ike's cry of protest but ignored it. He hadn't had such a challenge in many years. It was time to test his mettle against the younger generation of riders. After the fight commenced Greil had to admit that she was good. Young Petrine worked her spear like it was a viper linked to her will. It darted and dodged, singeing the mercenary with its hot flames. Greil was toying with her and she knew it. She howled with fury even as Ike ran through the doors.

"Come now, Petrine! Surrender or die as the cur you are but don't drag this out any longer." called Greil as the woman backed away to nurse her injured arm.

"And admit defeat? Never!" Greil readied himself to charge the woman but stopped seeing that reinforcements had arrived. Their luck had finally ran out. One glance around at the faces he knew and loved told him that they knew it too. Titania edged her horse in front of Rhys while Oscar reached for Boyd. Soren grimaced and pushed Ike back to his side when the larger youth tried to step into the line of fire. Gatrie twirled his spear experimentally and Shinon targeted the woman. His visage was fierce with hate even as blood ran from a shallow cut on his face. Greil pulled back to his sons' side and leaned down to speak into Ike's ear.

"You can't die here, Ike. Neither Shinon nor I am going to allow that. At the first chance you get run." Greil glanced at Shinon to see if he had heard and was satisfied when the sniper nodded. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes, Father," replied Ike quietly. The mercenaries hunkered down a little more when the woman screamed for an attack. The air was split not by the dying shrieks of the mercenaries but by the roar of a tiger.

"Sub-humans!" screamed the Daein soldiers. "Retreat! Monsters!"

"Hold the line!" bellowed the woman. "Hold the line else I'll impale you myself!" The soldiers fled leaving Petrine screeching in anger. A patrol of Gallian cats ran into the room slaughtering any that stood in their way. It appeared that the Greil Mercenaries would live another day. Greil sighed with relief as he thought that but his relief was cut short as a phantom voice sliced through the noise.

"Retreat, General Petrine. The king commands it." Greil barely noticed as the woman grudgingly left. His gaze was locked with that of the ebon armoured spectre. A chill ran down his spine as the knight stood silently staring.

"Why is he staring at you?" asked Ike in a whisper.

"I don't know," replied Greil. "Perhaps he fancies my axe." The mercenary had to repress a shudder of unease when the knight turned and stalked away, his carriage undeniably familiar.

"Should I feather him?" asked Shinon's cool voice from somewhere beside Ike. "There's a chink in his armour that I think I can hit." Greil shook his head slowly, heart still pounding in his ears.

"I don't think even your armour piercing arrows could touch him." Greil levelled a suddenly fierce gaze at the two young men he loved. "Don't even think of going near that man! No matter what happens don't ever cross blades with him." Ike glanced to where the knight had disappeared then nodded slowly. Shinon crossed his arms and scowled but nodded his acquiescence.

"Ike!" cried Mist. "Father, I'm so glad your both safe!" Shinon turned to slink away but stopped when Mist seized him around the middle. "I was so worried that you all would be killed!"

"We're fine, Mist." Greil smirked at his only daughter fondly before turning to look at where the knight had stood. The man had appeared so alien yet so familiar. Greil was certain that he'd never saw anyone in such finely worked armour but still his subconscious nagged at him. The way the Black Knight had stood reminded the mercenary of Shinon. His back had been perfectly straight, head tucked in slightly in a supercilious gesture of superiority. Even the way that the man had held his sword cried of the cocksure sniper. That was why the knight had seemed so familiar. His manners were similar to that most exceptional archer.

"Does that sound good to you, father? Father?" Greil turned to Ike, his expression befuddled.

"What was that, Ike? You have to speak up, boy." Ike studied his father carefully, eyes searching for an explanation.

"Its unlike you to allow your attention to wander so, father." Greil scowled at his impertinent son.

"I was busy thinking of something else," growled the man. "Now lets get going before they return."

* * *

><p>He heard the sniper before he saw him. The other man was being careful to grind his heels into the stone in order to make the satisfying clicking sound he enjoyed. It was obvious from Shinon's expression that he had been on the hunt for a while. "Commander, do you have a moment?" Greil sighed in irritation but nodded nonetheless.<p>

"What is it, boy? Can't this wait until we get back home?" Shinon frowned severely and fell into step with Greil.

"I would be waiting quite a while if I stayed quiet until we got home, wouldn't I?" Greil walked past the mess hall where all the others were awaiting supper.

"Get to the point, boy. Arguments are solved faster that way."

"I'm not here to argue with you."

"Then why are you here?" demanded Greil. "Why aren't you getting drunk with Gatrie? We're safe enough here for you to let a little steam off." Shinon pulled a face at that remark and put a hand on Greil's arm to stop him.

"I don't think it is safe here. And not because of the sub-humans either. That knight knew you back at the fort." Greil tried to jerk free but Shinon held on. "I'm not book smart but I do know people. I know a challenge when I see one. When is it going down?" Greil finally wrenched his arm free and growled furiously.

"You keep your nose where it belongs, boy. There was no challenge. I've never seen that knight in my life."

"Well he's certainly seen you before. Don't lie to me like this." Shinon's emerald eyes were hard and bright with anger.

"I've never seen him before!" snarled Greil stalking away.

"I'll just follow you." called Shinon. "I'm not going to stop guarding your back now."

"You stubborn whelp!" roared Greil. "You arrogant little brat! You'll stay in your rooms while I'm out and that's an order!" Shinon stood his ground, brave in the face of Greil's wrath.

"So you are going out to fight him?" Greil sputtered angrily for a moment before forcing an admiring grin.

"Well played, boy. Yes, I'm going to fight him."

"I'm going with you." Greil chuckled darkly.

"If that's the only way to glue your trap shut then yes you're going with me." Shinon's stance hardened as he received conformation of the impending fight.

"I'll go and fetch my sword and bow. I'll return in just a moment." The sniper turned on his heel and started to hurry away but Greil stopped him.

"Not yet," hissed Greil quietly. "Wait until after dinner to fetch your weapons. I don't want to raise suspicion." Shinon nodded and grinned slightly.

"Maybe we can find a good bar on the way back. I don't know about you but I could do with a little female companionship." Greil laughed despite himself.

"They'd be laguz girls, Shinon." The sniper grimaced dramatically.

"Never mind then. I've got enough problems without having to worry about fleas." Greil left Shinon to go clean up for dinner. The boy didn't way anything but Greil had a feeling that he wanted to look nice for the new purple-haired lass. She was pretty if a bit light-headed. Fortunately Shinon liked his women to be a little stupid.

On his way back to the mess hall Greil stopped by Rhys' room. The healer was humming to himself as he combed out his mop of orange hair. Greil grinned, wondering at the tranquillity of the priest. "Hello Rhys. How have you been holding up?" The healer smiled at the familiar voice of his commander.

"I've been doing well enough. I must say though that I am glad to sleep in a real bed!" Greil glanced at the rickety cot set in the corner of the room and shook his head at Rhys' graciousness. "What is it that you need, Commander? You aren't hurt are you?" Greil shook his head at Rhys' concerned inquiry.

"I just need some of the sleeping herbs you use sometimes. I haven't been able to sleep lately and I want to be fresh for when we meet Caineghis." Rhys smiled with understanding and reached into his bag. He pressed a few leaves into Greil's hand and patted his arm reassuringly.

"Just shred these into your soup tonight and by the time you get to your rooms you'll be ready to sleep for hours." Greil gave Rhys a gently clap on the back in thanks and moved off for the mess hall. As he walked he carefully pulled the leaves into little pieces that would go unnoticed in a bowl of hearty stew. Many of the mercenaries were already seated at the table, waiting for their fearless leader. Shinon caught Greil's eye and gave a subtle nod. Greil clutched the leaves tighter in his hand. When Rhys finally arrived Greil gave leave for everyone to dig in. Halfway through the meal Shinon turned to speak with Gatrie about a new tactic he had thought of. As soon as the sniper's back was turned Greil leaned forward, reaching for the bread basket and subtly slipping the herb into Shinon's meal. Shinon turned when his commander's arm brushed against him.

"I would have passed that if you would have asked," reprimanded the man. Greil shrugged and bit into his roll.

"You were busy," he replied through the bread. After the meal Greil ordered a lights out as they had to be awake early in the morning. Only the children protested and even they were half-hearted about it. Shinon yawned as he stood and stretched but he didn't seem suspicious of his sudden weariness. At midnight Greil went to check on the other man. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that the sniper lay sprawled across the floor, clutching his bow like a stuffed animal. The man had obviously stumbled around his room, trying to fight the drug in his system. Greil gently scooped his adoptive son from the floor and tucked him into bed. Shinon's eyes fluttered half open as he tried to focus on what was moving him.

"You mangy son of a cur," slurred the archer weakly. "You poisoned me."

"I drugged you," corrected Greil. "This is something I must do alone." Shinon tried to push himself upright but swayed drunkenly.

"I…won't…let…" Shinon struggled valiantly but passed out before he could finish the sentence. Greil smiled fondly and stroked back the sniper's hair. If loyalty could ever be a fault that fault lived in Shinon. Greil glanced out the window and frowned. It was time to go.

* * *

><p>He should have slipped the drug into Ike's food too. Of course Ike would choose tonight of all nights to lie awake and restless. Sending him away was the hardest thing Greil had ever done. Ike was his boy, his only boy borne of Elena's beauty. It was almost impossible to resist the temptation to say goodbye. Shinon would understand if, come morning, he was dead. Ike though would agonize over it wondering if there had been anything he could have done differently. Poor Mist would cry until her eyes were swollen and red with sorrow. That was why he had to win this fight. For the sake of his children he had to defeat this knight of Daein.<p>

The black knight was waiting in a clearing a mile or two from the fort. The knight was standing silently, watching the stars with rapt attention. "I was once told that our destinies are written in the heavens," said the knight without prompt. "Sometimes I wonder if that is true. If it is then we really have no choice in our lives do we?" The knight turned, his armour surprisingly silent. "I have tried so many times to read the conclusion of this moment in the stars. I have failed thus far but I don't really think it matters now. All will be answered quite soon." Greil readied his axe studying the man before him.

"You remind me of someone. Who are you?" The black knight laughed coolly, his confidence supreme.

"I think you'll know the answer to that before the night is over." Greil growled softly and charged at the swordsman, determined to gain an advantage over his opponent. The bulky knight easily parried Greil's first swing and laughed softly. "You'll have to do better." Greil roared and charged again trying to power through the knight's block. The ebon armoured man held back Greil's strike contemptuously. He bore down upon Greil like a great black thundercloud, warming the air with his excited pants. Greil tried not to grimace as he felt the injured tendons in his arm pull and strain. The agony in his arm was relieved when the knight flicked his wrist with enough power to send Greil skidding backwards. Greil panted for breath and slowly edged his hand towards his fallen axe.

"Father!" cried his son's concerned voice. Greil felt terror clench his heart like a vice when he looked up to see the youth sprinting to his aid.

"Back away!" commanded Greil angrily. "Stay where you are, Ike!" Greil only turned his attention back to the battle at hand when he saw Ike stop and step away. Greil hated the knight. Hated him because of the terror he had wrought upon Ike's face, hated him for the sword he carried, but most of all Greil hated that the knight was stronger. The knight would have been easy prey before Elena's death but now with his crippled hand Greil had no hope.

He tried to silence the knight from speaking any further, especially when he recognized the young apprentice he had trained. Ike couldn't know of his past, not yet. Knowing that the fight had been lost almost a decade ago Greil charged one last time. Alondite was cold as it slid though his flesh. That was the first sensation that Greil recognized when he realized what had happened in just a second. The pain came a few seconds behind that bolt of ice in his belly. He couldn't even understand the taunts that the knight was hissing in his ear as the man pulled his blade free. The world spun sickeningly as the mercenary stumbled back, trying to find his balance. It barely registered that Ike, his dear and loyal son, had kept him from falling to the ground. Ike's horrified yell was the only thing to pass Greil's faltering ear. Distantly he realized that he was lying upon the ground while Ike cradled his head. The boy's broken pleading made Greil want to embrace his child but he couldn't find the strength to move. "Ike," whispered Greil, trying to ignore the blood that spewed from his lips.

"Will you give it to me?" asked the knight quietly.

"I don't have it," groaned the wounded man. "I lost it."

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you?" asked the knight coldly. "Perhaps the screams of your son and daughter will loosen your tongue." Greil felt Ike tense with fury at the knight's words.

"No, Ike! Don't!" The boy listened as well as he always did. He lunged at the knight desperately, never noticing the scornful ease of the knight's dodge. The Black Knight moved with lightening speed, hammering the pommel of his sword into Ike's face. Ike groaned softly as he fell to his knees, blood spurting from his injured nose. "Ike!" hollered Greil weakly, his movements awkward as he fought to get to his feet.

"Next time he dies." said the knight bluntly. "Give it to me and I'll leave your son alive to bury you." The ferocious bellow of a lion saved Greil from choosing between his son and the world. Greil feebly seized Ike's hand, holding on him with the desperation that only a parent could know. Greil knew only relief when the knight decided to flee and spare his boy. The pain of his wound soon made its presence known again. Distantly Greil could hear Ike rambling about getting him back to the castle. The proud mercenary couldn't bite back a moan as Ike lifted him from the ground. The anguish in his belly spiked and Greil put a hand to his abdomen, trying to hold his innards where they belonged.

He missed Elena so much. The great hole that had tore his heart in two for so many years was finally about to be filled. Greil could hear her beautiful voice in his head for the first time since she had died. She called to him beckoning him to her even as Ike begged him to stay. The pull from both was so very strong. He wanted to be back in his wife's arms so incredibly much. The children were old enough now to get on well enough without him. Elena had waited long enough.

An image of Ike, Mist, and Shinon appeared before his closed eyes. They would all want answers. They would be furious with him for abandoning them all in such dangerous times. They would want revenge. A cold hand seized Greil's heart when he remembered the hate on Ike's face as he glared at the knight.

"Ike?" asked Greil, hating how husky his voice was.

"I'm here, father. Just stay with me a little longer."

"Promise me…promise you won't seek revenge?" Ike was silent for a long while.

"Save your strength, father. It'll be daybreak soon."

"Ike, please. Protect Mist for me and don't look for that knight. Just live here in peace. Please." Ike didn't answer and Greil couldn't ask again. He was so terribly dizzy and Elena was singing so loudly in his head. Greil shivered terribly, his body cold and icy. He didn't notice when his vision and hearing failed him. He knew only that Ike couldn't fight the knight and that Elena was impatient. It wasn't long before Elena laughed happily as the pain faded from Greil's body along with his life. The warrior never noticed his decent into death.

A/N- And so Greil's story ends. You may have noticed that I didn't include a whole lot of Ike/Greil bonding. I did that because we all know how close they were and I didn't want to restate too much. That's also why I skipped as much of the game dialogue as I could. In regards to Shinon carrying a sword early in the chapter that will be explained in his chapter. I did that because it says in the game that he was a master of anything that he tried. I tried to skip as much of the interactions between characters whose relationship to Greil is pretty well defined because we (Luna and I) wanted to explore that better in their chapters. I hope that you enjoyed looking this little window into Greil's world. Reviews make chapters come faster and also improve the writing. If there was something you noticed that needs to be fixed feel free to constructively criticize. This chapter was by Mystery Maiden 016.


End file.
